Noticing
by boshrocks
Summary: Harry and Ron start noticing Hermione acting strangely. They try to investigate without her working out what they're up to. One-shot better than it sounds.


It started with the little things. Despite Hermione's beliefs that her best friends had the observational skills of a Pygmy Puff they actually did notice some things. Especially when it came to her.

And they had noticed Hermione spending a lot of time with one or both of the Weasley twins.

Harry noticed that in DA meetings Hermione partnered a one of them while the other paired off with random partners. And that Hermione was pretty evenly matched with the twin. Whether it was her letting him or his own skill the twin often bested her. Harry also noticed the little smiles they shared when he helped Hermione to her feet again.

Ron noticed how she always seemed to sit next to them in the Great Hall at mealtimes and study hall. Very occasionally he noticed the notes that passed between them.

When asked Neville said that he had seen her in the library with them too, sharing a table and sitting close together. They all speculated whether she was helping them with their research. Then again that didn't seem like her at all and she'd be more likely to report them than help them.

It happened so frequently that Harry and Ron made a pact to watch Hermione more closely and see what was going on. If anything was going on at all.

Harry started noticing that she took more care with her hair, styling it nicely but not obviously. In a subtle attempt to discover the truth he even asked her if she was using a new product on her hair. She had laughed and pulled a Tangle Teaser out of her bag to show him.

"I thought muggle stuff didn't work at school."

"It doesn't work on electricity, idiot. Maybe you should try it on your bird's nest."

Leaving him perplexed she left the common room. Wondering when she got so sassy Harry noticed her pausing to talk to the twins at the door to the dorms. And that one handed her a note as she left them.

Ron saw her offering a plate of rolls to one twin and as she leant towards him he whispered in her ear, causing her to stifle a laugh.

"Share the joke?" Ron asked, jealously twinging his voice.

Hermione returned to her original position looking slightly guilty and put the plate down. The twin reached over her to get at roll, having forgotten to earlier.

"No joke, bother mine, just a comment about Umbridge's ghastly new hat."

"And you didn't think the table would enjoy a laugh at her expense?"

"While he has a propensity for trouble I don't think he would want to risk it being overheard and land the whole house in detention." Hermione said smoothly. A little too smoothly in Ron's opinion.

It was at the DA meeting that evening that they both overheard her making plans to meet in the library after the meeting was over with one twin. Harry sidled over to Angelina, who was the spare twin's partner that evening.

"Which twin are you partnering?"

"George. Can't you tell them apart yet? Don't you spend holidays with them?"

Embarrassed he made up a point of improvement for her to work on with George and hurried back over to Ron.

"Hermione's with Fred. What's going on between them?"

"Maybe she's got them under supervision for an upcoming prank?"

"Maybe she's in on a prank."

Ron looked sceptical and a little amused. "Hermione? Really?"

"Yeah you're right. She's probably in prefect mode."

Ron mumbled in agreement.

"But they don't act like that's the case. They're friendlier."

"You know the twins wouldn't care if they're under supervision." Ron shrugged.

"That's true, but wouldn't Hermione get angry with them if they were like that?"

Before Ron could answer a rogue spell from a younger student careened out of control and bounced around the room, causing the DA members to duck and jump out of the way. Harry, lying on the floor, looked up in time to see Fred grab Hermione and pull her out of the way, shielding her protectively. As the spell came to a stop on a target dummy, setting it alight, Harry saw the grateful look Hermione gave Fred, but noticed that there was something else in it, something deeper. It only lasted a moment and as everyone got back to their feet the moment had passed and Fred and Hermione were acting normally again.

Could that be it? Could they be a secret couple? It was possible but unlikely. She spent more time telling the twins off than getting close to them. Until recently that is. She had changed lately, got more rebellious and so on. But why would they keep it secret?

He looked over at Ron. That's why.

After that Harry couldn't help noticing the closeness between them. He saw their little glances and touches, private smiles and in-jokes. They had to be together.

But the longer it went on without Ron knowing about it the worse he would feel when he did find out. Harry agonised about telling him. On the one hand he felt he owed it to Ron to tell him, but on the other he feared the explosion of rage and jealousy that would erupt the moment he did.

Finally, after a week of agonising over it, Harry decided to tell him. He didn't consult with Hermione first (which in retrospect he probably should have done) deciding to make Ron swear secrecy until Hermione was ready to tell them herself. He thought Ron would probably react better when she told him if he already knew it. Let Ron explode at him rather than having a huge row with Hermione.

He found a moment when they were leaving the dorm on the way to breakfast. He paused before going down the stairs.

"Ron, mate, there's something I need to tell you. About Hermione and Fred."

"What? That they're together? Took you long enough to work it out."

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. "You know? How could you know?"

Ron laughed. "He is my brother, Harry. Fred told me over the summer that he had feelings for Hermione and that he wanted to go for it, but that he wouldn't if I had a problem with it. I was a bit upset at first and we had a fight, I keep forgetting he's bigger than me, but eventually I got used to it and gave him my blessing or whatever."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"They were going to tell you at the beginning of the year but, what with Umbridge they thought there were more important things going on. We figured that you had enough going on this year without being jealous or worried that Hermione wasn't focusing on helping you."

"Ever think I might be happy for my best friend?"

"Yeah." Ron leaned on the railing and looked down into the common room. "But they wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. Mum doesn't even know. Fred only told me out of decency. I don't think Hermione even knows that I know."

"What now then? Do we tell her we know?"

"Wait 'til she tells us. I can let Fred or George know quietly so she'll know its ok."

"When did you get so wise, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't reckon it'll last long."


End file.
